greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahlissa
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. Ahlissa, properly known as the United Kingdoms of Ahlissa, is a nation in the Flanaess. Geography Modern Ahlissa is generally located in the southeastern portion of the Flanaess, and is one of the largest countries on the subcontinent. Its western boundary with Nyrond runs generally north from Relmor Bar to the town of Innspa at the southernmost reaches of the Flinty Hills, then down through the Ardri forest, southeast to the confluence of the Nallid and Imeda Rivers—the town of Orred is considered to be within Ahlissan territory, while the ruins of Rauxes are not). The Grandwood Forest is claimed as a marchland of the realm, but that claim is disputed by Rel Astra and the powers of the Solnor Compact. All the lands from Relmor and Dunhead Bay in the west to the Aerdi sea in the east (except for Onnwal, and the free city of Irongate) as far south as Naerie are claimed, though the Hollow Highlands, the Grayflood River, and the Glorioles form an effective physical southern boundary. History The ancient Flan kingdom of Ahlissa was founded over 1,700 years ago by the legendary Queen Ehlissa the Enchanter. This state lasted some 700 years (several hundred years watched over by Queen Ehlissa herself), but was crumbling by the time the Aerdi reached it in approximately -400 CY. The next wave of settlers was the Zelrad house of Suloise, who founded the city of Zelradton. The Aerdi first settled the Solnor coast, the various royal houses forming petty principalities there. The kingdoms of Thalland and the Medegian Bladelands were founded shortly afterwards. Other petty empires formed, including those of Tuerny and Lum. The quarrels between these various states exhausted one another, and in -217 CY the Kingdom of Aerdy was founded by Mikar of Garasteth, who made Rel Astra his capital. The Battle of a Fortnight’s Length in -109 CY established the Great Kingdom, the greatest empire the modern Flanaess has ever known (though the Keoish have cause to disagree). The fall of Rauxes in 586 CY meant the Great Kingdom’s end. In 587, the United Kingdom of Ahlissa was created by Xavener of House Darmen. This brings us to the present. Population As of 591 CY, the population of Ahlissa totaled 3,836,100 persons, almost 80% of whom are humans of Oeridian and Suel descent (with some Flan stock as well). Halflings make up almost another 10% of the population, while elves (predominantly of the Sylvan variety), dwarves, gnomes, half-elves, half-orcs and orcs appear in increasingly smaller numbers. Religion Languages Government Ahlissa is a feudal empire with hereditary rulership, and is currently ruled by His Transcendent Imperial Majesty, Overking Xavener I, Grand Prince of Kalstrand, Crowned Head of House Darmen. The overking’s powers over the provinces are limited by written agreements with the various nobles. The national capital is Kalstrand. The lands of Ahlissa are divided into eight principalities, one grand principality, various marchlands, and numerous very small noble fiefs (counties, duchies, and baronies). Law and Justice Culture Military Resources Foreign Relations